Entspann dich!
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Mein zweiter KakashiIruka OneShot. Warnung: Hier wird's heiß!


Dieser One-Shot bezieht sich auf Folge 21 "Wer seid ihr? Alte und neue Rivalen", wo sich Kakashi und Iruka über die Teilnahme der Genin an der Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung aueinandersetzen. Kakashis entscheidender Satz: "Aber mal ehrlich, Iruka, entspannen Sie Sich."  
Dann viel Spaß mit meiner "Interpretation". g

Tasha

* * *

Entspann dich!

„Kakashi, ich kann jetzt ni..."

Und doch erstarb Irukas Protest und er musste das Schreibzeug hinlegen. Kakashi Hatake, sein 26-jähriger Lebensgefährte, war hinter ihn getreten und hatte begonnen, Hals und Nacken des ein Jahr jüngeren Chuunin zu küssen. Als Iruka sich nun „ergab", sich zurücklehnte und genießerisch die Augen schloss, huschte ein Siegerlächeln über Kakashis Gesicht. Er wusste eben immer, wie Iruka rumzukriegen war.

„Kakashi, ich muss diese Tests noch fertig korrigieren.", wand Iruka ein, was jedoch nicht so 100ig gewollt klang.

„Bist du sicher? Sicher, dass du das auch willst?"

Kakashi zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ seine Hand hinunter zu Irukas Oberschenkel und dann zwischen dessen Beine gleiten.

„Kakashi!"

Iruka wollte sich aufbäumen, doch Kakashis andere Hand an seiner Schulter drückte ihn zurück in den Stuhl.

„Ich hab's dir heute schon mal gesagt," flüsterte er, „entspann dich."

Iruka spürte, wie sein Körper auf diese Berührung reagierte. Er stöhnte auf und plötzlich...

...erwachte er. Schwer atmend blickte sich der Chuunin um. Es war 2.35 Uhr und er lag allein im Bett. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in die Hände. Derartig intensive feuchte Träume hatte er lange nicht gehabt.

‚Warum jetzt?'

Doch dann hörte er wieder Kakashis Stimme in seinem Kopf:

„Entspann dich."

Iruka war schon froh, dass er bei diesen Worten heute Nachmittag bei der Versammlung nicht rot geworden war. Es war eine seltsame Situation gewesen. Zwar hatten sie sich im Beisein des Hokage und der anderen Ninja auseinandergesetzt und Iruka hatte sich auch sehr über Kakashis Abgeklärtheit aufgeregt, aber persönlich gestritten hatten sie sich nicht. Iruka hatte anschließend auch den Test der Genin, den der Hokage angeordnet hatte, ausgeführt und Kakashi ohne jegliche Wut das positive Ergebnis gemeldet. Trotzdem lag er jetzt, ungewöhnlicherweise, allein im Bett. Die Situation war derartig unbefriedigend, dass Iruka sich nicht einfach umdrehen und weiterschlafen konnte, also stand er auf, um sich einen Beruhigungstee zu machen.

Als er, um in die Küche zu kommen, in das kleine Wohnzimmer trat, fiel sein Blick auf den vom Mondlicht angeleuchteten, in eine Wolldecke eingewickelten, auf dem Sofa schlafenden Kakashi. Dieser Anblick löste bei Iruka zusätzlich konkurrierende Gefühle aus. Auf der einen Seite konnte er sich der Anziehung des Bildes seines friedlich schlafenden Partners nicht erwehren, auf der anderen Seite war die Tatsache, dass sich der Jounin hier schlafen gelegt hatte, ein stilles Zeichen dieser seltsamen Situation. Ein erneutes leises Seufzen entfuhr dem Chuunin, ehe er sich wie geplant in die Küche begab.

Während er sich seine „nervenschonende Spezialmischung" aufbrühte, war er gedanklich immer noch dabei, die momentane Situation zu lösen. Aber was sollte er tun? Sich bei Kakashi entschuldigen?

‚Wofür?', fragte er sich direkt. ‚Ich hatte eine andere Ansicht als er, aber dafür muss man sich doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich verlange das ja auch nicht von ihm.'

Mit dem Wissen, dass dieser Ausschluss ihn kein Stück weiterbrachte, saß Iruka, der Tür den Rücken zugewandt, am Tisch und rührte in seiner Tasse herum.

„Bist du mir noch böse?", ertönte plötzlich Kakashis Stimme hinter ihm.

„Kakashi!"

Iruka fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Tut mir leid, hab ich dich geweckt?"

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf, trat betreten an den Stuhl, hockte sich vor seinen Partner und legte seine Hände auf Irukas, die in dessen Schoß lagen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er schließlich leise und mit gesenktem Kopf, „dass ich dich auf der Versammlung so abgekanzelt habe."

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen.", wandte Iruka ein und zwang den Jounin, ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab mich doch auch nicht korrekt verhalten. Ich hätte mich gar nicht einmischen dürfen und außerdem hab ich so ja auch noch Guy Grundlage geboten."

„Ach Guy!"

Kakashi verdrehte die Augen.

„Der soll sich erstmal einen ordentlichen Friseur besorgen, dann darf er vielleicht auch mitreden. Und was dich betrifft: Du hattest ja Recht! Ich bin mir nicht mal ansatzweise so sicher, wie ich mich gegeben habe, aber ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gewusst, wie ich eine Ablehnung vor den Dreien hätte rechtfertigen sollen. Rein technisch haben sie eine ernsthafte Chance, aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass ihre Psyche mitspielt."

„Trotzdem.", kommentierte Iruka. „Du bist ihr Sensei und vielleicht wird allein dein Glaube an sie ihnen Kraft geben. Da musst du nichts auf die Bemerkungen eines überbesorgten Akademielehrers geben."

„Also bist du mir nicht mehr böse?"

„Kakashi, ich war dir nie böse! Aber ich will, dass diese komische Situation ein Ende hat."

Daraufhin stand Iruka auf, zog Kakashi mit sich hoch und küsste ihn verlangend. Kakashi ging darauf ein, löste sich aber dann nach einer Weile.

„Hier?", fragte er ein bißchen atemlos.

Lächelnd schüttelte Iruka den Kopf und die beiden verschwanden im Schlafzimmer. Dort standen sie sich erst noch einen kurzen Augenblick gegenüber, bis Kakashi Iruka, versunken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aufs Bett drückte. Wohlwissentlich, wo und wie er seinen Partner berühren musste, ließ Kakashi seine Hände über Irukas freien Oberkörper fahren, während seine Lippen und Zunge in die Halsbeuge des Chuunin wanderten. Schon jetzt konnte Iruka ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die Realität war eben noch um einiges intensiver als jeder Traum. Plötzlich drehte sich Iruka auf seinen Partner und begann, mit der Zunge brennende Zeichen auf dessen Brust zu schreiben, bis seine Lippen schließlich die linke Brustwarze des Jounin umschlossen.

Überrascht stöhnte Kakashi auf. Das war er von dem Chuunin gar nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise brauchte es immer ein gewisses Vorspiel aus Streicheleinheiten und anderen Zärtlichkeiten, um seinen Partner in Stimmung zu bringen, doch jetzt machte Iruka einen entschlossenen und beinahe ausgehungerten Eindruck.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Kakashi heiser und war froh, seiner Stimme wenigstens im Ansatz Herr zu sein, denn das Stöhnen, das Irukas in seinen Nacken gewanderten Hände und dessen Zunge auf seinem Bauch verursachten, war kaum zu unterdrücken.

Kurz und mit einem unverschämt anzüglichen Lächeln erschien Irukas Gesicht wieder in seinem Blickfeld.

„Ich tue nur..."

Daraufhin wanderte er an Kakashis Körper hinunter, wobei dieser sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte, um den Chuunin noch sehen zu können.

„...was du mir gesagt hast: ..."

Jetzt entledigte er den Jounin der schwarzen Uniformhose, samt dem, was er darunter trug.

„...Ich entspanne mich."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte Kakashi den Kopf in den Nacken. Nein, Iruka schien ihm wirklich nicht böse zu sein, wenn er sowas in Bezug auf ihre ‚Auseinandersetzung' in diesem Moment und mit diesem Lächeln sagen konnte. Als er jedoch dessen Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürte, ging ihm das doch etwas zu schnell.

„Nicht so hastig!"

Blitzschnell hatte Kakashi den Chuunin wieder auf den Rücken gedreht, kniete über ihm und fixierte seine Handgelenke. Dann beugte er sich herunter und flüsterte Iruka ins Ohr:

„Das nennst du entspannen? Lass dir mal von einem Profi zeigen, wie das geht."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln glitt über Kakashis Gesicht, als er sah, dass schon seine Stimme bei Iruka eine Gänsehaut verursachen konnte.

‚Also alles beim Alten.', dachte Kakashi. ‚Dann dürfte das ja auch noch funktionieren...'

Das ungehaltene Aufstöhnen Irukas gab Kakashi Recht. Er hatte sanft am Ohrläppchen des Chuunin zu saugen begonnen, während seine eine Hand über dessen Brust strich, die andere die Innenseite eines Oberschenkels massierte.

„Oooh,... Kakashi..., bitte... ich..."

Doch der Zeigefinger auf seinem Mund brachte Irukas von Stöhnen unterbrochenes Gestammel zum Verstummen.

„Wir sind noch lange nicht soweit..."

Damit tauchte Kakashi ab und zunächst spürte Iruka nur den Atem, der über seine Brust immer tiefer wanderte, bis...

„Ahhh!"

Iruka bäumte sich auf, doch unfähig, seinen Körper in diesem Zustand zu kontrollieren, sank er wieder in die Kissen zurück, in denen er sich unter stoßweisem Atmen hin und herwand. Kakashis Zunge war heiß in seinen Bauchnabel eingedrungen und seine Hände widmeten sich im Moment den interessanten Hot-Spots neben der erregten Männlichkeit seines Geliebten.

„Kakashi, bitte... das halt ich nicht... ah... nicht aus!"

Der Jounin sah auf, ließ seine Hände aber gewähren.

„Sicher, dass du soweit bist?", fragte Kakashi und schloss kurz seine Lippen um das beste Stück des Chuunin.

Irukas Stimme, die sich in dem darauf folgenden Stöhnen beinahe überschlug, war ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür und auch Kakashi spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zügeln konnte. Also drehte er seinen Geliebten auf die Seite, sorgte aber dafür, dass seine Hände zusätzlich die Arbeit seiner Lippen übernahmen, um Iruka von den Schmerzen, die nun zwangsläufig, kurzfristig folgten, abzulenken. Dann versank er in ihm.

Doch Iruka war gar nicht fähig, die Schmerzen als Schmerzen wahrzunehmen. Er spürte diese fähigen Hände zwischen seinen Beinen, die ihr bestes taten, um ihm Erlösung zu schenken; Lippen, die seinen Hals und Nacken verwöhnten; und dann diese Erfüllung, als er seinen Partner endgültig in sich spürte. Für den Chuunin war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Dies war einer der Momente, den er sich ewig wünschte. Auch wenn dieser Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung ging, so zeigte doch zumindest die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Höhepunkt, wie fast immer, zusammen erlebten, dass sie ihre kleine, ganz persönliche Ewigkeit so teilen durften. Kakashi zog sich zurück und die Bettdecke über sie beide.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Kakashi.

„Entspannt.", antwortete Iruka.

Der Jounin drehte ihn zu sich um und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich mehr."

Kakashi konnte über diesen Satz Irukas nur noch kurz lächeln, bevor sie aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen.


End file.
